1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the putter head of a golf putter and, more particularly, to a putter head including a face insert mounted on the face surface of the head body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf putter is a club that is mainly used to hit a ball on a green and roll it toward a cup. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-117635 describes a technique for mounting a face insert on the face surface of a putter head to soften an impact feel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-62008 describes a putter head in which the lower portion of the face surface is integrated with a synthetic resin foam to easily impart top spin to a ball. However, a synthetic resin foam has characteristics with a strong temperature dependence, so the effect of top spin changes considerably depending on the air temperature.